pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Skinsaw Murders
The Skinsaw Murders, an adventure by Richard Pett with support articles by Jason Bulmahn, James Jacobs, Sean K Reynolds, and F. Wesley Schneider and fiction by Jason Bulmahn, is the second chapter in the Rise of the Runelords adventure path and was released in September 2007. As of 2009, it is the only volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path to receive a second printing. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path not only features the first venture of the series into the realm of horror-themed adventures, but also includes a detailed description of the city of Magnimar, several new monsters, and a detailed description of the goddess of dreams and travel, Desna, along with notes on her faithful. It also provides our first glimpse into the journals of Pathfinder Eando Kline. Foreword: "Send… More… Adventurers!" by James Jacobs (4) : Paizo Editor-in-Chief James Jacobs discusses his first exposure to author Richard Pett, horror's place in RPGs, and the changes readers would notice in Pathfinder's sophomore volume. 1. "The Skinsaw Murders" by Richard Pett (6) :Murder most monstrous stalks fair Sandpoint! The PCs, now local heroes, follow the trail of a killer who leaves an all too familiar calling card, and what their investigations reveal no one in the terrorized town could have imagined. The murderer’s trail ultimately leads west to Magnimar, the awe-inspiring City of Monuments. There, the PCs must prevent more deaths, uncover a plot thousands of years old, and prove that they themselves are not the killer! 2. "Magnimar" by F. Wesley Schneider (56) :Explore the city of Magnimar, the second largest city-state in Varisia. Built within the shadow of countless monuments—including the Irespan, an ancient wonder known as the Giant’s Bridge—a pioneering people live free of foreign oppressors or tyrants. Walk the marble plazas and sculpture-lined streets of Magnimar’s three distinct districts, the Summit, the Shadow, and the Shore. 3. "Desna" by Sean K Reynolds (66) :Revel in the inscrutable beauty of Desna, the Song of the Spheres, goddess of dreams, luck, travelers, and the stars. Discover the tales of her mystifying faith, join the ranks of her elusive worshipers, and meet those who raise songs and starknives to her glory. Magic and myths, including Desna’s world-soaring harbinger, fill this guide to one of the Rise of the Runelords Adventure Path’s most prominent deities. 4. "The Journey Begins" (Pathfinder's Journal) by Jason Bulmahn (76) :Pathfinder Eando Kline journeys through Varisia to Kaer Maga, den of dark magics! Along the way he discovers much about Varisia’s ancient ruins, rural customs, and deadly, swamp-dwelling inhabitants. 5. "Bestiary" by Jason Bulmahn, James Jacobs, Richard Pett, and F. Wesley Schneider (82) :*carrionstorm :*boggard :*lyrakien :*faceless stalker :*revenant :*lamia matriarch Adventure overview A sudden string of brutal killings terrorizes Sandpoint, and the killer’s mark bears a disturbing similarity to the strange rune the goblins in the previous adventure had taken as their tribal totem. Investigation leads the heroes to confront a sinister murderer who has claimed a notorious haunted mansion as his lair. Yet this murderer is one of many, a member of a group of killers who call themselves the Skinsaw Men and have adopted an ancient magic involving the seven deadly sins. The PCs must travel to the bustling city of Magnimar to unravel the truth behind the rune, but in so doing may become prime suspects in the killings themselves! Skinsaw Murders Skinsaw Murders Skinsaw Murders Skinsaw Murders Skinsaw Murders Skinsaw Murders Skinsaw Murders Skinsaw Murders Skinsaw Murders Skinsaw Murders Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks